


Confusion

by jujubiest



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine overhears his sister, Rachel's, friend Kurt lamenting his lack of a love life during a sleepover, Blaine decides he just has to tell Kurt what he's been trying his best to hide ever since the other boy transferred to Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/000023fq/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/00003gqz/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/00004e68/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/00005p0k/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/000069wf/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/00007the/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000835c/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/000094eb/)

* * *

  
_Later that night..._

“Kurt?”

Kurt jumped, dropping his mug in the sink and cringing at the loud clatter in the quiet of the dark kitchen. He spun around to see Blaine standing in the open archway, wearing sweats and a t-shirt and looking far too awake for two in the morning.

“Blaine! You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Blaine said. “Couldn’t sleep.” He grimaced apologetically and ran a hand over his curls. Kurt found the movement distracting, and the way the curls just bounced right back into their previous unruly state was even more so. That—and the shock Blaine had just given him—were the only reasons he stammered over his words, he was sure of it. It had nothing to do with the distance between them being slowly but surely eliminated as Blaine crossed the room and stopped right beside him, arms almost brushing, to start rummaging in one of the cabinets.

“Uh, me either. I was…I needed…Rachel and Mercedes went to sleep hours ago, I was just…coffee.” Blaine stopped his search and gave Kurt a look out of the corner of his eye.

“You were just coffee? Kurt, are you all right?” He reached over and turned on the little window light above the sink, peering into Kurt’s face as he did so, eyes narrowed. Then he placed one hand—cool, tanned skin and lightly calloused fingers—against Kurt’s cheek.

“You look a little…flushed.” Kurt didn’t move. He didn’t know how to respond. He was fairly sure he’d stopped breathing the moment Blaine’s skin touched his, but his heart was positively racing.

“Kurt?”

“I…I…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, hoping it would calm him down. Big mistake: all he got was a nose full of Blaine, warm and male and much too close for comfort. He let out the breath with a shudder, and opened his eyes, pleading silently with Blaine to  _not_  catch on, to just step away, give him some space before he utterly humiliated himself any further.

Blaine’s expression had changed, though. He looked contemplative now, and even a little…hopeful? And— _oh God oh God oh God_ —he had moved even closer.

“Do I make you nervous, Kurt?” His voice was low and soft, and his breath moved the air in front of Kurt’s face, brushed it against his skin. It smelled like cinnamon toothpaste and Kurt had to stop his brain before it got carried away by thoughts of what that breath would taste like on his tongue.

Lying would be the best course of action right now. Definitely. So why was he nodding his head?

“Only a little,” he said, slightly breathless. To his surprise, Blaine grinned. Like, ear-to-ear, sun-breaking-over-the-horizon grinned at him, like Kurt had just given him a puppy for Christmas.

“Why is that, do you think?” He asked, and now the twinkling in his eyes that Kurt thought might have been hope looked like amusement. He really wanted to be disgruntled by that, but Blaine was still too close to allow for anything other than this bewildered deer-in-headlights-having-a-heart-attack feeling. He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Blaine just grinned wider for a second, but when Kurt didn’t say anything more his face grew strangely serious.

“What you said to Rachel earlier…did you really mean it?”  _That_  snapped Kurt out of his stupor. He wasn’t sure exactly what Blaine was referring to, but there were any number of things he would be mortified to have Blaine overhear, and his embarrassment overcame his mental paralysis long enough for him to hiss indignantly at the boy before him.

“You were spying on us?!” Blaine just shrugged.

“I thought you knew. It was right after I popped in to say hi, remember? So did you really mean it?”

“Did I really mean  _what?_ ” Kurt whispered, frustrated and wanting to just get the humiliating revelation of whatever Blaine had heard over with already. But Blaine just leaned in and looked up at him, eyes suddenly very earnest and voice full of genuine concern.

“Do you really think no one will ever fall in love with you?”

Well. Kurt didn’t know how to react to that. He just stared down at Blaine’s wide, honey-colored eyes and tried to make his mouth form words that made sense.

“I…well…i-it…”

“Because you must know that isn’t true,” Blaine talked over his ineffectual stammering, eyes still boring into his. “I mean, I know I’m just Rachel’s dumb kid brother, so maybe I don’t count, but someday someone else’ll love you, too, and they  _will_  count, and maybe they already do and you just don’t know it yet, and—”

“Wait wait wait,” Kurt finally found his voice. “Repeat that first part, please?” He had stepped back from Blaine, holding up a hand to silence him, and he was staring at him, wondering if he’d heard correctly. Blaine looked confused.

“The part about me being Rachel’s brother?”

“No,” said Kurt, only a little testily, “the part about you not counting. What does that mean?”

“Oh,” Blaine said, and now he was the one who looked mortified, a blush spreading rapidly up his cheeks. ”I…”

There was that distracting hand through his hair again, and his eyes were averted from Kurt’s. He looked just as embarrassed as Kurt had felt a moment ago. Kurt’s emotions, however, had done a complete one-eighty in the last twenty seconds. He felt like a balloon full of helium was expanding in his chest, and maybe one in his head too, just for good measure. He wondered if Blaine could hear his heartbeat.

“Look,” Blaine said finally, looking up at him with a pleading glint in his eyes. “I know it’s never going to happen. You’re best friends with Rachel, and you’ve grown up thinking about me as her little brother. I know I’m annoying to have around. For awhile I thought maybe I’d change your mind when you transferred to Dalton, but…” He paused, swallowed hard, and continued.

“I get that you can’t look at me that way. I’m sorry I said anything. I just…I wanted you to know.” He took a step back, then another, removing himself from Kurt’s space and taking his warmth with him. He was almost to the archway before Kurt managed to shut his gaping mouth and call after him.

“You wanted me to know…what?” Blaine turned back to him and gave him a pained smile.

“C’mon, Kurt. You’re really going to make me say it?”

“Y-yes,” Kurt said. “Just so there’s no confusion.” Blaine sighed, shoulders slumping a little in defeat. He looked Kurt in the eyes.

“Fine,” he said. “I’m in love with you.” The words came out simply, without fanfare, like they were there in his mouth just waiting for permission to leave. To Kurt it felt like someone had hit him in the face. It was the best sucker punch he could imagine.

He was across the room in three steps, arms around Blaine’s neck and lips pressed to his before he really had time to think about what he was doing. Upstairs, Rachel and Mercedes were asleep, but they would wake up tomorrow and then this was bound to get very, very complicated. Kurt had no idea who Rachel would be madder at: the friend who was debauching her little brother, or the brother that was usurping her friend.

That would matter later, but right now all that mattered to Kurt was the movement of Blaine’s lips against his and the warmth of Blaine’s hands at his waist as he held him and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, Blaine looked at him in amazement, like he thought Kurt had hung the moon. Kurt felt a warm glow setting up residence in his chest where the helium balloon had been. He could get used to being looked at like that.

“Kurt…” Blaine seemed totally at a loss for words, and Kurt’s smile was part adoration and part slightly-vindictive glee, because really…it was only fair that he not be the only one stumbling over his words.

“Yes, Blaine?” He heard the indulgent tone to his voice and thought,  _Oh boy. I am in so much trouble._

“Can you, uh…can you do that again?” Kurt smiled wider.

“Whatever for?” Now he was just being evil. Unfortunately for him, Blaine Anderson had lived most of his life down the hall from Rachel Berry—the very master of getting the last word in a confrontation. Blaine grinned and pressed in close, so close his lips brushed against the skin of Kurt’s jaw when he spoke.

“Just so there’s no confusion,” he whispered huskily.

 _Yes,_  Kurt thought as his lips found Blaine’s again,  _this is definitely going to be a problem tomorrow._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the following gifset](http://daltonacademyfightclub.tumblr.com/post/14539905872/anderberry-au-in-which-blaine-is-really-bad-at) created by Kaylee on tumblr.
> 
> * * *


End file.
